Other Girl
by sarrah1586
Summary: Spencer is a freshman in college and she meets this new people! Including Ashley. Please read, i suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

I know, i know! i suck! i still have a story and i haven't been updating it! I'm sorry! It's just i dont really know what i want to do with that story yet. But Good news is i got layed off work and now i got time to write. Well the job part is not really good news for me. And plus this new story of mine is from a book so i dont have to think of what i want to do with it. I just have to write the chapter of the book in my own way. So that means i will finish this story! YAY!! Give me one more chance! hehe

I got this story from a book i read called the Other girl. It's a good book so if you guys haven't read it yet, you should. I hope you like this. I just started writing it ten minutes ago so its still kinda short but i will add some in ten mins after i write some more. Enjoy! feedback is nice!

Other Girl

When Spencer Carlin received her room assignment, she was told she was lucky.

"So you're the new freshman who gets her own room," said a girl pointing at Spencer. She handed over set of keys, which looked more like set of keys that janitors have.

"Um, thanks, my name is Spencer. Spencer Carlin"

"Name's Carmen, I guess I'm your big sister."

"Big sister?"

"A big sister is a sophomore who lives in your dorm and helps you find your way…"

"What do you mean find my way? Where? Like, to the bathroom or something? Cuz I'm not that kind of girl"

Spencer didn't mean to sound like a bitch but she didn't need anyone to show her way. She's smart enough to find her way.

Carmen didn't take it as anything and just smiled at Spencer. "A big sisters have to be in the same dorm room as their little sister. Big sister are suppose to be sophomores and the only sophomore here is me, which means your stuck with me, but don't worry I'll make sure you have a good year here"

"Yep, it's a tradition," said a brunette girl who showed up out of nowhere.

"Spencer, this is Ashley. She's my room mate. Ashley this is Spencer, she's going to be my little sister."

"Nice to meet you," Spencer said.

"Well, well she's prettier than the picture you showed me Carmen." the brunette said looking at Spencer, studying her from her blonde hair to her blue eyes all the way down to her feet.

"Huh? Pictures?" the blonde asked.

"The picture from your portfolio. When I found out that I was going to have a little sister, I was excited and wanted to see who this Spencer Carlin is." Carmen explained

"So you already knew who I was before I introduced my self?"

"You bet! I took one look at you and I know you were like cool" Carmen excitedly said.

"And with that note, it's nice to meet you Spencer. Carmen, I'll see you later."

"Kay, later Ash!"

With that Ashley left and let her room mate and the freshman get to know each other.

Carmen helped Spencer with her bag and showed her the room she would be staying at.

"This is a great room," Carmen said as they arrived at the top of the stairs and walked to the first door in the corridor. "I should know. I had it last year. Yep," she added. "The same thing happened to me last year. Some senior dropped out at the last minute and I lucked into this room by myself. Just like you.."  
"You're going to love it here!"

"How do you know?" Spencer asked.

"I just know these things. I'm like what's the word? Like sensitive , but not pathetic?"

"Empathetic?"

"Yeah that's it."

The charm of the room distracted Spencer from further questioning any weirdness she sensed, either in the coincidence or the tour guide.

"See, this is the best part about this place. We have our own little stairway to the stars…" Carmen whispered, gesturing to a fire escape outside the window that led to the roof.

Carmen could tell spencer was wondering about the "we" part so she explained. "Me and Ashley. She's a senior. Her real name is Ashley Penelope Davies, but don't tell anyone I told you that ok? She don't like anyone knowing her middle name. We're right below you."

*****  
Spencer spent the rest of the afternoon getting her room comfortable and put her things away. From a cardboard box she removed the World's Largest Ashtray and put it in the center of the floor so that she could flick her cigarette into it at an equal distance from any place in the room.

She retrieved a handful of photographs of her family and friends, mostly boyfriends, and stuck her favorites in the mirror frame above her dresses. She pushed the little dorm bed over to the window because it fit perfectly lengthwise into that space and would serve very nicely as a makeshift window seat where she could lounge on pillows propped up against the wall with an overview of the back yard. Having put everything in its place, she lay back on her bed just to muse for half hour or so, relishing the sensation of being alone.

On her way downstairs sometime later, she had to pass what had once been the master bedroom on the second floor. The door was ajar. She recognized her Big Sister's voice coming from within. Carmen sounded upset.

" I just wanted to surprise you," she whined, "I thought you would be happy about this."

Spencer could move fairly close to the door without being noticed, and glimpsed Carmen. From Spencer's perspective, Carmen appeared to be talking to her closet.

"Are you even listening to me?"

She heard a sigh from the closet followed by a voice. "There's a difference between surprise and manipulation, Baby C."

Baby C? A woman with curly brown hair came out of the closet carrying a foil -- for fencing. Her unique entrance gave Spencer a start but had no effect on Carmen, who wasn't afraid of trying the patience of a woman who was armed.

Spencer had never seen anyone like her. She was very good looking. Her outfit matched Carmen's more or less, from the satin-backed tailored vest in charcoal over a white T-shirt, to the very tight fitting levi's jeans. It look better on Ashley more than it look on Carmen.

Ashley flicked the blade a couple of times and then positioned herself before a full-length Victorian mirror whose gilt frame was flaking draconically. With her back to Spencer, she executed an elegant fencer's salute to herself.

That was when she spotted Spencer, reflected in the mirror.

"Hello."

"Hello." Spencer replied, smiling cutely.

"Hey, 'little sister!'" Carmen said, straining for cheerfulness, "Come on in! So, how's it going? You remember Ashley!"

Ashley nodded and followed by silence which caused Spencer to revert to her nervous habit of biting her nails.

Spencer glanced around the large master bedroom and noticed two regulation dorm beds, and that they had been pushed together. She looked away too quickly.

Carmen caught her eye and smiled, while Ashley just stared at her.


	2. Chapter 2

**FoF**

Cyberbaby - Thanks for reading... yeah what's up with that manipulation thing huh?

Baley-fo-life - Yup the book is really good, so i'm guessing you've read the book already? hehe... thanks for reading. i hope u like the next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2

The show put on for the fresh women and their parents, what few remained, did not end at the champagne reception given by President of the Dorm. They gathered once more for their daughter's first dinner in the cafeteria.

A four-foot square ice cube had been sculpted into a swan that was Avon-worthy.

Spencer met some students during the dinner including one name Kyla Woods.

"Hello, my name is Kyla Woods. I'm an orphan. So don't ask any questions about my family k?"

"My name is Spencer. It's nice to meet you." Spencer had seen Kyla earlier the day saying good bye to a woman who looked liked like older version of Kyla. In fact, she knows that it's Kylas mother. But she was not going to ask the girl why she had told her that she's an orphan. She didn't care enough to ask.

Spencer and Kyla sat together at a far table in the dining hall with six or seven other classmates who had managed to ditch their parents. After dinner, they broke into groups heading back to their assigned dorms for their Big Sister Bashes. Spencer found herself in an awkward position, standing in the dining hall between groups of women.

As Spencer was deciding to go, her Big Sister, Carmen, approached her. "Sorry that I've been busy the whole day Spencer, I didn't get to join you during dinner."

"It's okay."

"Hey, um, by the way I meant to ask you something…"

"What's that?"

"Well remember Ashley? Well she's a psych major and she needs volunteers for her tutorial experiment, and I'm like her assistant helping her out on the researches. And she has these little test…"

"What kind of test?"

Carmen attempted to explain Ashley's experiment and Spencer said yes just to put an end to the confusing explanation.

Carmen and Spencer were talking and Kyla approached to where they were standing.

"So this is your Big Sister? I'm Kyla woods. How do you do? You're a model aren't you? I've seen your pictures in the Sunday Supplement."

"Yes, it's nice to meet you." "I'll see you guys later."

The moment Carmen was out of earshot, Kyla shook her head. "What a kai-kai," she said

"What's a kai-kai?"

"You really are from a small town, aren't you, Miss Carlin? A "kai-kai" is a girl who goes both ways until her prince comes along, and then, all of a sudden, she's straighter than your mother."

"No one could be straighter than my mother."

"Yeah, I bet. By the way I meant to ask you… do you play poker?"

Whitman Hall is the name of Spencer's dorm and it's the biggest dorm on campus, housing fresh women and sophomores mostly, one hundred and twenty-two of them. Spencer accompanied Kyla and her entourage to a room on the second floor that belonged to Kyla's Big sister Trish and Trish's room mate Judy. They positioned them selves politely on various perches about the room like tuckered-out cats yawning, as if to say, "Now what?"

"Ante up, suckers!" Kyla growled, holding out a shit glass thick and slick with Cuervo Gold to Spencer who had won with a queen high in five card stud. She took a lick of salt, downed the shot, sucked on a slice of lime and raked in the pot, about five dollars, and a couple of joints. She had been on a winning streak, and this shot made her feel like she was going to lose it.

"Gotta go," she said, suddenly rising to her feet a bit wobbly chuckling, "whoa…"

Kyla insisted that she walks Spencer home to make sure the girl was okay.

Even though Spencer's day have been busy and she was tired, she couldn't fall asleep right away. There was a point during the night where she had a huge head ache and feeling very thirsty. But she was to confused with her new surrounding so she decided to toughen it up and to just go back to sleep.  
There was a point where she was almost asleep when she heard a very soft noise. Because of her headache, it took her a while to figure out where the noise was coming from. She leaned on her window and she saw Carmen standing on the landing of the fire escape below, wearing nothing but a white T, underpants and bobby socks.

Ashley was calling to her quietly from the window, trying to coax her back into their room.

" Leave me alone." Carmen said.

"Come back inside please," the curly hair brunette said.  
"No."

"Come on, Baby C. I said I was sorry."

There it was again. That weird pet name.

"You're shivering. Baby, come on in."

"So what? Who cares? Fuck you." Carmen cursed.

Ashley stepped out onto the fire escape and took Carmen by the arm to lead her back into the room.

Spencer fell back into bed, in an agitate state, but relaxed somewhat when she heard Carmen giggling, only to find herself tensing up again when, after a telling silence, she heard a moan.

Chapter 3


	3. Chapter 3

**FoF**

**Birdseyeview57 - Thanks for reaading! yeah alot of people are weirded out with the Carmen and Ashley pairing. Heck, even i was weirded out while i was writing the chapters! lol hope u continue reading tho! And i agree, Bitchy spencer is HOTT**

**stupiddme - Yeah, i think Carmen and Ahley is weird too... see where their relationship will go! lol**

**Baley-fo-life - Yeah, you should def read the book. I dont wanna give nething out but i cried on that book *winks* hey that could be a little spoiler on what will happen with this story lol. **

**lalalalee - Hey! lol thanks for leaving a comment everywhere! I'm glad you're liking it. it's starting slow but you'll see more spashley interaction soon. Promise lol**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 3

Each fresh woman was assigned a faculty adviser, who would advise her until her senior year, when she would then choose a faculty tutor, often times the same person, who would see her through the yearlong and often grueling process of completing her tutorial. All students have to see their adviser at least one a week.

There are four professors that are very popular among the students. There's Dr. Beatrice Brock, Dr. Geoffrey Maddocks, Dr. Virginia Vacirica and the notorious Dr. Jojo Crews who taught a seminar entitled "Feminism, Existentialism and the Influence of Psychoanalysis."

Dr. Brock's seminar was the funnest. Dr Maddock's seminar was the most difficult to ace. Dr. Vacirca's seminar is the easiest to ace. But what they said about Dr. Crew's seminar was that it "changed your whole life."

Kyla and Spencer were sitting on Spencer's bed room hanging out.

"What do you say we go down to a club and find us a couple of penises? I haven't been in this place for a week and I'm getting so antsy, I was actually checking out the Janitor yesterday." Kyla asked.

Spencer was fine with the idea. She also was getting a little antsy for some male companionship.

*************  
Spencer's seminar with Dr. Jojo Crews turned out to be fascinating. She trusted the mentor and she doesn't know why. She was a woman's woman. She was a role model to the students. She's also open about her sexuality and being gay to her kids and they did not care one bit. Even some of the students developed crush on her. The downside is that she has the reputation for walking the fine line between mentorship and seduction.

Spencer was at Dr. Jojo's office talking about the seminar. From where Spencer sat in a chair to Dr. Crew's desk, she could see through the open door across the hall into the lab. Spencer's eye wandered. She found herself drawn to the distant vision of a student posed at a lab bench. It was her Big Sister's roommate, Ashley.

Ashley sensed that someone was watching her but she didn't act like it and just continued doing whatever it is she's doing.

When Spencer turned back to her mentor she found herself being embarrassed to have been caught not paying attention, She was about to say sorry when Ashley appeared in a puff of smoke at Dr. Crew's door.  
"Excuse me, Dr. Crews…" Ashley said.

"Oh hey, Carlin right?" Ashley added.

Spencer caught a curiosity private eye exchange between Ashley and her mentor.

"Uh yeah." Spencer said.

"Oh by the way, Carmen told me that you were too nice to say no when she asked you to volunteer for my tutorial experiment."

"Spencer smiled sheepishly, "Yeah well," trying to think of something clever to say, but nothing came to her.

So Ashley said, " Well. Thanks Carlin. I appreciate it."

And Dr. Crews interjected, "How is Carmen?" before Spencer could ask Ashley what her tutorial was anyways. She then noticed what appeared to be a scratch on the side of Ashley's neck. A lab rat attack maybe?

As if Ashley could sense the look of Spencer was giving her, she turned up her floppy denim collar to hide the scratch. Spencer was strangely pleased that she can make Ashley uneasy just by looking at her.

Ashley went back to Dr. Crew's question and answered her. "Actually, Carmen hasn't been feeling very well."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that. Is there anything I can do?"

There was a long pause.

"I think you should give her a call." Ashley finally said.

"Why don't I just stop by? I could stop by the house tonight. After dinner." It was not appropriate for a teacher to visit a student's room, but meeting downstairs in the parlor was fine.

"Good idea." Ashley said, primed to make her exit. "Thanks."

Dr. Crews called after her, "I'll see you tonight then."

Ashley turned back around, shaking her head. "Actually no. I'm going out," before walking off.

Dr. Crew's jaw seemed compress somewhat, as if she were holding back some words to say . She turned back to Spencer, resuming her role as adviser.

Dr. Crew's a cool one, Spencer thought. But a not as cool as Ashley.

* * *

Let me know what you think. oh yeah, next chapter, you'll meet a familiar character i used from the show! hehe ... guess who it is!...


	4. Chapter 4

**FoF**

**Baley-fo-life - Hehe you think it's madison? hehe... you're about to see if you're right or wrong! lol. You see something going with Dr. Crews and Ashley huh?**

**hatsumi225 - It's called other girl. you should read it =]**

**stupiddme - what what the **? lol i told you its short.**

**.HEART - You think its Aiden? Well you're about to find out if you're right. And yes Ashley and Carmen are together.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

After dinner Friday evening, Spencer and Kyla decided to go to a Frat party. Through out the night, Kyla could be seen rubbing up to a boy named Kyle. Totally unworthy of her, in Spencer's opinion but she kept this to herself.

Spencer approached Kyla and ask her if she's going to stay for awhile, because she was ready to leave. There were no guys that caught her attention.

"Yeah, I think I'm going to stay for another hour or so, is that ok?"

"Of course it's ok, Why wouldn't it be ok?" Spencer snickered. "We're not going steady Kyla."

Kyla gave her a playful smack upside the head and explained, " I hate to leave you stranded like this, that's all, I feel bad cuz I asked you to go to a party and I just totally left you."

"That's fine kyla. Go back to that guy. God knows at least one of us needs to get laid tonight. If it aint going to be me, then it might as well be you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, go I'm going to be fine. I'll talk to you tomorrow ok?"

"Alright, be careful! Don't talk to any strangers out there."

"Yes mom."

And with that Spencer left the room and head outside. But before she could go outside, she felt an arm pulling her back.

"Wanna screw?" A guy said who's obviously had more than one drink.

Spencer tried to ignore him and walk about to walk off again when he grabbed her ass and tried to grope her. She was shocked. No one had ever handled her like that before. She picked up a cup of beer that she sees thinking that should cool him off. The guy was about to smack Spencer when a hand pulled the guy backwards.

"He's sorry," said the guy who had helped spencer. "You're sorry aren't you Wayne?"

"Say you're sorry man." he added.

Wayne said he was sorry, belched and then passed out.

"I'm sorry about that. He's an idiot when he's drunk. I promise not all the brothers are like him. Specially not me. My name is Aiden. Aiden Dennison." the guy finally revealed.

He made her laugh.

"I'm Spencer."

"Well it's nice to meet you."

"Yeah, like wise."

Aiden ended up walking spencer out. They were talking and had told her that he was a Junior and a deejay for the campus radio station in the basement of the student union.

"You've got a good giggle," he said.

"I need a good giggle," she replied.

They stopped walking. "Come on, kid," he said, offering his hand like a gentleman, " I could use a good giggle in my opening monologue."

She followed him into the student union and down into the basement studio. As he cued records and cassette for his show he kept her entertained.

Over the weeks, she saw a lot of Aiden Dennison, usually in the middle of the night. They spend most of their time together at his place. She would sit with him at the studio through his radio show supplying the occasional giggle, and then they would go to his room and would engaged in a satisfying sex. He sometimes makes fun of her after sex and she pushed him out of bed. They seemed to spend a lot of time rolling around on floors.

Then he would be charming and cuddlesome, which made it so much easier for her to dismiss her frustration. He also reads her bedtime stories.

If it was Sunday, they stayed in bed all day, and then she would make her way back to her dorm that night. Even though Aiden acts like he's a smart-mouth bad boy (its one of the reason she likes him. She likes bad guys), he was a closet gentleman. If it was getting dark, he would walk her back to her campus and make sure she get's inside safely.

While Spencer had no desire to see Aiden more often than she did, she got into the habit of falling asleep to his radio show when she was alone in her own dorm room.

One night as she was listening to the radio, she once again heard noises coming from downstairs. First it was whispers and murmurs then it turned to some kind of movement sounds. Then she heard some kind of struggling sound. She heard someone say "No, no, oh no, oh please, oh… no…." and a lot of "Oh gods" although she couldn't tell which voice it belonged to. She tried to go back to sleep but couldn't so she went outside her window and looked at the stars.

Downstairs, Ashley was pacing around her bedroom while Carmen was sleeping. She lit a cigarette and stepped outside wearing only a robe. She leaned on the railing, looking out over the backyard. She looked up and saw Spencer above her. They made an eye contact. Spencer smiled while Ashley just stared at her for a couple of seconds and then went back inside.

* * *

**heres a preview for the next chapter. it'll be up friday afternoon/night. depends if im happy... lol **

Carmen put her pen on the clipboard and scribbled down a notation before scanning the page. She looked up momentarily to ask, "Have you ever been raped, Spencer?" And there was something very innocent about her then, as she was watching Spencer's face. "Well?"

In a moment, Spencer mumbled, "I dunno. Maybe."

"Maybe? I don't think rape can be a maybe."

Spencer shrugged. "Probably not, but… Well I learned at an early age that the power a woman has over a man is to accept or reject him."

Carmen nodded, snapping her gum. "You got that right sister."

"But rejection only works if it's accepted, right? I mean if he doesn't take no for an answer, and he has it in him to beat you up, then…"

"Then you're fucked." Carmen concluded.

"Yes well…"

"Tell me about it."

"I'd rather not."

"Please?"

Spencer sighed, thinking Carmen's earnest curiosity was difficult to resist. She was surprised, herself, when she spilled her guts to Carmen.

**Gasp!!! Did that get your attention?!!Ooo spencer got raped? yeah... and not just once! gasp... find out what happened! stay tune for chapter 5.**

The more feedback, the faster i'll put up the next chapter... and it's kinda long too! hehe


	5. Chapter 5

**FoF**

**LoveAsh87 - well i'm glad u like it... i hope you continue on reading it =]**

**Birdseyeview57 - i did warn you the chapter was go'n be short. see i follow the book. if a chapter in the book only got 3 pages in it, i cant really do much... so yeah... i think u'll like this next chapter since it's pretty long on the original book, which means its a lil bit longer in my version too lol.**

**Baley-fo-life - Haha yeah sorry you were wrong. i'm sure you'll guess something right next time i ask another question! lol**

**Deviepooh- Yay new reader! i love new reader and i love you =] =]. i'm glad you like it... i hope u'll like this next chapter hehe... **

**.HEART- lol yup you were right! it was Aiden! good job! **

**somthgIlike2do- haha i know its past two AM. I actually have this chapter uploaded i just forgot to add it for the next chapter... but this chapter is for you since you've been waiting since 2 AM! thanks! lol hardcore! hope u likes it!**

**stupiddme - hey hey now! dont be mad at me! i didnt do nething winks hehe... **

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 5

For Ashley's experiment, she needed sixty woman between the ages of eighteen and twenty-two. One of the experiment involves having a finger wired by electrodes to a potentiometer measuring a mild electric shock.

Spencer was scheduled to report to the lab every Wednesday afternoon at three o'clock for a couple of months. Carmen, who was to administer the test was late for their first session, so Spencer took a seat on a bench and waited.

Carmen showed up ten minutes later, carrying a duffel bag and an armful of textbooks, which h she dropped on the bench net to Spencer, babbling apologetically, "Sorry I'm late little sister," before she stopped and looked over Spencer's shoulder, "Hey that's neat! I didn't know you could draw."

Spencer had been absently sketching lab animal portraits on the cover of her notebook, giving them empathetically human expressions. One of the monkeys bore a distinct resemblance to Carmen, even though Carmen herself could not see it.

"Is that like a cartoon?"  
Spencer looked up, only slightly annoyed to be kept waiting because Carmen was so easy to forgive.

They took their seats at the table. Carmen put a pen to a clipboard. "This is in the strictest confidence, ok? We use numbers instead of names, and I'm the only one who knows your number, ok? And, like, I am sworn on the honor code not to repeat anything I hear, ok?"

"Ok."

"Ok, so you're twenty-two"

"No, I'm only eighteen."

"No, not your age, that's your code number: twenty-two."

"Oh," Spencer smiled, feeling vaguely charmed by memories of junior high school slumber parties where she and her chums would stay up all night giving each other sex quizzes from the fashion magazines.

"Ok, Ready twenty-two?"

"Ready."

Carmen scanned a line, and then looked up, pen poised. "Age?"

And there was every reason to believe from her facial expression that she was not kidding. She went on for a couple of pages asking Spencer a lot of questions meant to determine if her sexual experience matched with her sexual attitudes. At one point she asked, "Are you a virgin?"

"Are you kidding?"

"At what age did you lose your virginity?"

"Five."

"Five?"

Spencer told her about a little accident she had had at age of five involving an icy gym set and a slippery pair of cowboy boots. She had lost her footing and come down hard on a horizontal bar tearing some flesh despite the cushion of snow pants.

"I lost my virginity to a jungle gym," she said. "Fifteen stitches."

"Ouch," Carmen winced. "But when did you lose your virginity really, I mean, to a guy?"

Spencer told her.

"Okay, now, this is a tough one for most people and you don't have to answer if you don't want. But… have you ever had a homosexual experience?"

Spencer blinked before asking, "Mind if I smoke?"

"No. Not at all. Go ahead. It's fine."

As she fired up a cigarette, she muttered, "To tell you the truth, Carmen, I'm not sure what that means exactly."  
"Seriously?"

She shrugged.

"Oh. Ok. Well. Um, Hey could I bum one of those?"

Spencer gave her a cigarette, and when she extended her hand again to offer Carmen a light, Carmen took hold of her wrist and held it until her cigarette was lit. Spencer asked Carmen if this count as a homosexual experience.

Carmen laughed and sat back. "So where were we?"

"Homosexual experience."

"Oh yeah. Um, did you ever like, you know, kiss a woman?

"Sure."

"With tongue?"

"Is that really the question?"

"Nope. Just kidding."

"Yeah, well…"

"So what's the answer?"

Spencer told her.

Carmen put her pen on the clipboard and scribbled down a notation before scanning the page. She looked up momentarily to ask, "Have you ever been raped, Spencer?" And there was something very innocent about her then, as she was watching Spencer's face. "Well?"

In a moment, Spencer mumbled, "I dunno. Maybe."

"Maybe? I don't think rape can be a maybe."

Spencer shrugged. "Probably not, but… Well I learned at an early age that the power a woman has over a man is to accept or reject him."

Carmen nodded, snapping her gum. "You got that right sister."

"But rejection only works if it's accepted, right? I mean if he doesn't take no for an answer, and he has it in him to beat you up, then…"

"Then you're fucked." Carmen concluded.

"Yes well…"

"Tell me about it."

"I'd rather not."

"Please?"

Spencer sighed, thinking Carmen's earnest curiosity was difficult to resist. She was surprised, herself, when she spilled her guts to Carmen.

The first time it had happened, Spencer had been out hanging out with group of friends she had known since childhood. They had been drinking at their favorite country bar. She told her old buddy, Fred, that she felt sick and asked him to drive her home, without fully realizing that he was almost as drunk a she was. When she started throwing up in the parking lot, he led her back to a more secluded spot, speaking to her in a soothing tone, and holding her hair out of her face. She was too sick and delirious to know what's going on with her surroundings.

He then pushed her to the ground and forced her to have sex with him while she was throwing up. She struggles in vain, gagging and gasping to breath beneath him. The whole time -which was probably only two minutes- he spoke to her in the same friendly voice.

"The scary part was that I really think he believed that it was a consensual and even good sex. Lucky for me he was so drunk he couldn't really get up, but he kept slamming at me anyway, and missing. Thank god because he came all over my leg and then he told me that he loved me."

"You're kidding me."

Spencer shook her head. "He just got up and fastened his pants and stumbled back into the bar. I never told anybody. And I'll bet you a million dollars, he doesn't even remember what he did to me that night because he was too fucked up."

"Wow sister."

"Yeah, and I mostly blame myself. I never should've lost control like that. Alcohol, man. It's the worst."

"I'm sorry Spencer. That shouldn't happen to anyone."

"Yeah. I hate that it happened to me. And I hate that that wasn't the last time."

The next time, she was kidnapped by an acquaintance named Hansen. Ironically, he had always been like her bodyguard at the clubs when some good was bothering her. Instead of driver her home from the club as promised one night, he took her to his family's cabin on the beach. It was frigid wintertime and so off-season there was no one around. He locked her in a bedroom for five hours, believing this to be sure-fire way of winning her heart. He told her how hurt he was that she had been going out with this other guy name Zach, whom Hansen considered to be his best friend.

"He was doing acid, tripping his brains out. Very weird talk, telling these strange jokes that weren't funny. And then he pulled a rifle out of a closet and pointed it at my face."

"I'll never know if it was loaded or not. It took me hours to convince him that he should put the rifle down. He kept trying to touch me in these really creepy ways. I was afraid of him and I let him do anything he wanted to do because I was afraid that he was going to shoot me.

He released her just before dawn. When she got home her parents were waiting for her. She believed it would only extend the nightmare to tell her parents what happened and she wanted to put it all in the past. She was grounded for a month. Hansen heard about her grounding and sent her a dozen of rose with a note saying he was very sorry and that he could die. She never spoke to him or even looked at him, again.

"Didn't you tell anybody?"  
"What's the point?"

Spencer was taken back to see Carmen's eyes tear up. "What's the matter?" she asked.

"That fucking bastard," Carmen cursed. "They're all fucking bastards."

"It's ok, ah, Carmen. I'm sorry for upsetting you. I don't know what got into me. I never talk about this stuff."

"I'm really glad you did Spencer," Carmen sniffled. Aside from her emotionality, she felt honored that Spencer had seen fit to spill her guts right then, to her of all people.

Spencer on the other hand, was feeling mortified that she had revealed so much.

It was in this frame of mind that Spencer submitted to the electric shock part of Ashley's experiment. Carmen reached for the potentiometer. She asked for Spencer's right and in order to strap electrodes to her palm and middle finger. As Carmen was gazing absently at Spencer's palm, she got a strange look in her face that compelled Spencer to ask, "What's wrong?"

"Your love-line"

"What about it?"

"It's just like Ashley's."

"That's not possible. No two wrinkles are exactly alike."

"But it is," she said. "Your hand is exactly like Ashley's. Look," she pointed fatuously "See, you've got this line going down that way, and this one curling up kinda in the corner over there… Hey, did you ever fence?"

"Fence? No."

"You should try it. I'll bet you'd be a natural just like…"

"Ashley. Yeah. I know. Could we just get on with this?"

Carmen hopped to it, babbling, "… and then I'm going to turn this little dial here, up a little bit each time from one to ten, see, and you tell me when you just can't take it anymore, ok?"

Spencer felt like she was being set up for some science fair exhibit on sadomasochism.

"Ok ready?

"I guess."

"Here goes."

The first shock was the dullest tingling sensation, not much more than a hum passing through the finger and the palm, warming up the forearm, making the finger twitch a bit. In fact, the voltage increased on the dial to five before Spencer felt any discomfort. Still she sat placidly by, gazing at Carmen, who was, herself, more excited by turning up the dial to levels no other subject had withstood, and Spencer barely blinked.

"I can't believe it!" Carmen screeched, "You're up to seven!"

It had the sting of a Joy Buzzer.

"Eight!"

It was starting to ache.

"Nine!"

Really ache.

"Nine and half!"

And the pain.

"T…"

"Stop."

"This is incredible! You almost made it to ten! You almost made it to the top! The average is three! The best Ashley can do is eight! She's not gonna believe this!"

"I thought this was confidential?"

"Well I wont tell her who, but jeez Spencer, I mean number twenty-two, you're a tough little fucker!"

Spencer shook her head, "I'm not tough, Carmen. I can't stand the feeling anymore than anyone else. It's just that I, I dunno, I guess I have a way of turning it off."

"How do you do that?"

Spencer shrugged, "I just think about something else."

"Like what?"

She had been thinking about the strange sounds emanating through her floor at night, thinking about how she had to turn those off, to think about something else.

"Like what, Spencer? What were you thinking about when you were getting zapped?"

Spencer acted quickly to redirect the attention away from herself, which was another talent of hers. "You and Ashley fight a lot, don't you?"

"No we don't," was Carmen's snappish retort.

"But I can hear you. At night. You fight."

"We don't, I'm telling' ya. You're wrong. Ashley never fights. She refuses to fight. She's too above all that."

"Okay calm down!" Spencer said.

* * *

_**YEah spencer got raped twice, sad i know. Thanks for being patient with me. i know you've been waiting for some spashley. i promise theres goiing to be soon. i'm pretty sure theres one next chapter. If not i know that the next next one def. have spashley interaction. like really close interaction... winks haha**_

_**I havent written the next chapter yet tho lol... so my goal is after i wake up from my sleep, i write the next chapter. Feedbacks will help me write faster too! hehe....**_

_**Holla!**_


	6. Chapter 6

**FoF**

**stupiddme - i love tough spencer too**

**Baley-fo-life - Haha...its funny how u think carmen is a mental case... you might be right... lol. glad ur enjoying the story.**

**LoveAsh87 - im glad ur finding the story interesting lol**

**somthgIlike2do - Yeah, how freaky that they have the same "love lines"**

**mini200do- well this chapter has a lil spencer... nd i do mean lil... but next one there should be more.**

**BeautifulDisarmed - Lol wow you're the only person who wants to hold off spashley interaction. Well i might do that then... lol.**

**hatsumi225 - Hey thanks for reading nd im glad you're liking it. I'm sorry but i dont have the book on my computer... i have it as a hard cover book.**

**Cyberbaby - haha yeah i have this next chapter finished two days ago i just didnt post it.**

**kwi88 - I'll try to write 2-3 chaps then before i post it**

**wannabebo352 - hehe thanks =]**

**hatsunami - lol im sorry i have this updated already i just didnt put it yet cuz im contemplating on some part if i wanna put it up or not.**

* * *

Chapter 6

They were three hours into a poker game at Kyla's room. She had just raised the pot sky high by tossing in a couple of joints when Spencer called her bluff in a game called "Guts." Trish, Fidel, Helen, Vivian and Gracie had all folded and it was "down and dirty from now on," according to Kyla.

"Show me what you've got,"

And when Spencer did, Kyla frowned, "Jesus, Mary and Joseph," before throwing her own hand face down.

As Spencer was raking in the pot, there was a knock on the door.

"What do ya want?"

"Phone call for Carlin."

"Who is it?"

"Security."

"Security?" They laughed collectively, even as they were passing around a joint.

"Is this a bust or what?" Kyla asked.

"Security caught some guy climbing the ivy to Carlin's window."

"Ha-ha. Okay Spencer will be out there," one of the girl said.

"Feed the kitty, you mangy cats!" Kyla added while Spencer was getting ready to leave.

Spencer was aware that she was being dismissed and she didn't like it.

When she arrived the house, she heard Aiden's voice, as she was coming through the door, before she spotted him. He was standing at the front desk entertaining two rather bemused looking security cards, and a small crowd of residents who had gathered.

"Ah, there you are my dear, Miss Carlin. How good of you to come. Would you tell these gentlemen who I am, darlin'?

Spencer blinked for a while at him blankly as if she could not recall. The Chief of Security stepped in front of Aiden to ask Spencer, "Do you know this guy?"

She looked from Chief to Aiden back to Chief as Aiden raised his finger at her and this time his model was Jesus. "Three times you will deny me, my dear. Don't deny it."

And somebody in the crowd giggled.

The chief was impatient. "Look miss, if you don't know this guy we've got him for trespassing, and attempted burglary…"

"Burglary?! Now see here my good mad…"

"Your face does seem familiar,"

The police released Aiden and the crowd started to disappear.

Aiden grabbed her and she spun around defensively, "Hey."

So he mocked her, "Hey."

"I don't talk that way."

"Sure you do."

"No, I don't."

Within seconds they were tumbling up the remaining steps coming down with a thud onto the carpeting of the second floor.

"So you would deny me, you snotty little shiksa goddess."

Suddenly, the door opened and Ashley stepped out pulling on her denim jacket. Spencer found herself staring at the brunette girl.

"Hello Carlin."

Spencer smiled sheepishly, shimmying out of Aiden's grip and rising to her feet, hoping to reclaim some semblance of dignity. But not suck luck. By the time she found her footing, Ashley had already disappeared around the first landing of the staircase.

* * *

_**Help!**_

_**lol this is the part i need you guyses help. you see the chapter is not quite finish. I'm debating if i should add more to this chapter just like from the book. The only thing that stopped me from posting the rest is that , the ones that i didnt put up has Spencer/Aiden kinda sorta sex scene on it. i dont know if you all wants to read that. lol i for one dont feel like writing that scene, however without it, i feel like this chapter is too short. So what do you all think? should i add those part? or leave it off? You decide! [i think theres some ashley part with the missing scenes too, im not too sure yet tho, i havent write it yet.]**_


	7. Chapter 6B

**well you guys wanted it... so here yah go... sorry took long time.. kinda having some relationship drama... and im in a pisssed/hurt mood right now so i decided to take a lil break from the drama and write this. oh yeah next chapter is long and have spashley interaction. the most interaction so far. enjoy!**

**

* * *

****this chapter is for you psawyer1! - thannx for reading it.**  


* * *

Chapter 6 part B

"What classes is she taking? Creepy 101?"

"Aiden do you ever shut up?"

But he had bounced to attention and taken her arm determined to rush her along up the last flight of steps. Once inside her room, he led her more furiously to her bed with a kiss.

"Aiden?"

"Spencer."

"I'm in a middle of a poker game."

"Is that what you think this is?"

"At Kyla's. I have to go back."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do."

"Nope."

"Yes. Who the hell are you, telling me what to do?"  
He sighed hotly into her neck and stood up from the bed.

"You just run along now," he said, "I'll be fine. I've got a philosophy paper due tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"Yes. That's right. I have to prove the existence of God through rational argument -- and I lost his phone number -- so it's going to be a long night. Come, come, give us a kiss."

Any sweetness in Aiden (before sex) aroused her suspicion and little else. He pulled her down onto his lap so that she couldn't help straddling him in the chair. Within seconds he was instigating some conflict to heighten the impact of his lust, teasing her with some fantasy wherein she was the goddess who was taboo to him.

But he couldn't help himself.

She did not appreciate this but she didn't know how to tell him this. She was too polite to counter his intimidation with anything other than aloofness, being averse o teasing him, in kind.

"That's right Aiden, I'm the forbidden fruit. And ouch, you're bruising me."

"You're a smart girl, you know, with great tits and a massive ego problem," he insisted, gnawing on her while yanking at the bottons of her shirt, "but your attractiveness makes up for everything."

"Fuck you."

He put his teeth to her breast. She got a fistful of his hair. He lifted her roughly from the chair. They fell together from the chair. They fell together on the bed. She was thinking here we go again even though she felt highly responsive. There was that promising level of physical and theatrical thrill, as ever, but she was left all knotted up and tight-fisted and shut down behind a nice little ladylike smile.

"You're really a sweet kid, you know that?"

"Don't ever say that."

"You're sweet. You are."

"Don't be nice to me now, Aiden. I despise you."

"You despise me? She despises me!" he played the objected lover biting on his knuckles before he segued abruptly, "Lets order out for pizza. What's the number for the pizza?"

She didn't make it back to Kyla that night to rejoin the poker game, being too busy swallowing her frustration in the face of some artistic genius. She had the most fitful night staring in the dark at a gutted pizza box, while Aiden slept.

She found out the next morning that she had lost the bulk of her poker winnings according to some rule invented by Kyla, stating that the player who leaves the game for more than an hour with out telephoning herself officially out must forfeit her "chips" to the pot.

"That's ridiculous," said Spencer.

"What are you complaining about? You took off with a fair share of 'chips' last night. So what?"

She didn't know so what. She said nothing. She was not surprised to hear it was Kyla who pocketed the pot. Spencer mollified herself by assuming that her friend would not cheat her out of her winnings unless she was really needy. And if her friend was really needy, then certainly Spencer could overlook some trifling financial loss.

"Boy, you're in a mood," said Kyla putting her arm around her as they were walking to class. "What's the matter sister? Premature ejaculators getting' ya down? What are you doing wasting your time with him? He doesn't even come from money. Right?"

"Kyla…"

"Yes?"

But Spencer could not bring herself to say it. They parted soon after, coming to a fork in the sidewalk, each in her own mistakable smiley snit and, according to Dr. Brock's method: very politely.

Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 7

**AN**

**Hey guys! sorry about the long wait. Like i said i've been having some drama problem and its still goin on so i couldn't update as fast as i'd like. I actually just finished writing this chapter not even 5 mins ago. it's pretty long and i hope you guys like it. let me know what you think eh?**

**FoF**

**areader97 - Hey! i'm glad u like this story. let me know what you think about this next chapter. lol.**

**lalalalee - yes, girl r definelty ridiculous. lol but i love 'em. hehe**

**wannabebo352 - lol aiden's a douche... but hey he's not on the next chapter. YAY!**

**Corker42 - I'm glad you like this story! the books name is Other Girls, by Diane Ayres.  
**

* * *

Chapter 7

One afternoon, Spencer became so aggravated by the Nerves of Steel event in Ashley's tutorial that she toppled the device, accidentally, during a rare display of explosive temper. She had a long fuse, she explained with effusive apologies, but when she reached the end of it-- well run for your lives. Carmen remained calm throughout. She was after all, on the job.

Spencer blamed her own hypersensivity on claustrophobia here in the cube, which Carmen then duly noted on her clipboard.

"Closet-phobia. Hm. Ok. How do you spell that?"

You had to love her. Like a sister, which spencer did, quite literally, because her younger sister, Z, also had a wide-eyed way with words.

"Boy, you are like, just really giving off a lot of negative vibes right now, Spencer. You should eat more yogurt."

"I don't eat any yogurt. I hate yogurt."

"Well you gotta do something to get read of those babe vibes, man."

"Babe vibes?"

"Huh?"

"You said babe vibes."

"I did? Oh, I meant bad vibes. Oh my god, is that like one of those things?"

"A Freudian slip?"

"Yeh."

"I dunno. I think you better save that question for Ashley. And that's f-r-e-u-d-I-a-n," she added because she knew that would be the next question Carmen asked.

"Well you gotta do something to get read of those vibes man. Like how about exercise? What do you do for your workout?"

"My workout? What's a workout?"

"Exercise, dumb bunny. Where did you come from anyway? Outer space?"

"You guessed it."

"You always do that, how come?"

"Do what?"

"Teasing, like jokin around about everything."

"I dunno Carmen, maybe you should jot that down."

"See? See what I mean? you just did it again."

Carmen was on to something. Her open-faced and genuine concern made Spencer strangely compelled to spill her craw.

"I'm serious here, little sister. I'm older ok? And I'm a model you know. So I know things."

"Carmen, you're a year older than me."

"Exactly. So I'm just warning you. If you don't take good care of your body right now… like today, don't come cryin to me when you're like thirty and your boobs are down to here."

"I understand and will obey. I read a lot of big books. Does that count as exercise?"

"Huh?"

"Big? Heavy? Carrying? Lifting? Like up and down on shelves?"

"Ohhh, ok… like pumpin iron?"

"Yes Carmen, its exactly like pumping iron."

"And that's how you got like muscles in your legs too huh? Pretty amazing."

"No, none of the above. I'm telling you; the only exercise I ever get these days is from faking orgasms. Really incredible orgasms too. And it's quite a workout."

Carmen actually got that one. "I never did that," she said.

"You never faked an orgasm?"

"Nope."

"Wait a second here. Are you saying that you always have an orgasm when you have sex with somebody?"

"Oh no, no way. Is that what you thought? Are you kidding? I never ever have orgasm with a guy. Ugh. And a lot of girls aren't great either, but at least you can make 'em get better. You can like show 'em you know? And they don't go all limp on yah like totally useless… but I never fake it. Uh uh. No way. I got no problem telling 'em they cant do it for shit."

"And how do they react?"

"Ah, you know guys, they always wanna go out again. Yeah you know right. You can kick 'em in the teeth and they keep coming back."

"Yes. Well…"

"Are you surprised I dated a guy? Me too. But thank god for Ashley. That woman saved me from those jag-offs. First time she kissed me? Wow, it was like… whoa you know? Nobody is ever gonna kiss you like Ashley. Ask anybody."

"Really Carmen? Anybody?" Apparently Ashley was a popular guest for spin-the-bottle.

"Yeah. But anyways, you know what you need? You need to work off that negativity. Come to fencing practice with me."

This was an invitation that Carmen extended every week. But today, for some reason Spencer accepted.

Carmen and Spencer ran towards the House. Onward and downward, Spencer was breathless from cigarettes because Carmen insisted on showing her a "secret" shortcut. Leaving all of civilization behind, they stepped off a lovely landscaped sidewalk into the wilds, straight up the Cliffside bolstered by boulders the size of truck, obscured by the overgrowth of moss and weeds, an impressive variety of ivy, and probably rattlesnakes indigenous to the area.

Carmen scolded spencer for being so out of shape all the way up and into the house, then the staircase and into the master bedroom. Spencer collapsed into the nearest chair, while Carmen disappeared into the closet .

Spencer was not so much snooping as taking a little stroll about the big room with the high ceiling.

"Girlie" was the word that came to mind when she found herself standing at Ashley's dresser, surprised that her personal effects were pretty typical girl stuff.

When Carmen followed, she found Spencer studying one of several photographs Ashley had of several handsome man.

"Ashley's brothers," Carmen said.

"She has four brothers?"

"Yep. The best part is she's the baby."

"Ashley has four older brothers?"

"Yep. How spoiled is that huh?"

"She doesn't strike me as a spoiled."

Carmen did a dry spit take.

They stopped by Spencer's room to pick up her white tennis shoes, T-shirt, and whatever stuff she had that was suitable for swordplay. Carmen caught a glimpse of Spencer's "wet bar".  
"Whoa look at that. Cocktails. Party!"

"Guys, they come bearing gifts of drunkenness."

"Can I have some?"

"I dunno carmen…. isn't there a warning on the label about operating heavy machinery and swords?"

"Not swords remember? They're called foils."

"I wont get drunk. Come on, don't be such a bore some."

"Hey be my guest."

Two and a half of strong liquor later, Carmen was spilling her craw about her girl trouble.

"I love her so much. And she won't even try. Can't commit. Nope. Sorry. Wants to be with other women. Can't live with me. I'm not smart enough for her. Won't take me out. Doesn't wanna be seen with me. It's just killing her right now you know cuz everybody knows about me. She hates that. She wanted me to be a secret."

Somehow that one statement seemed hard to believe, though Spencer had no idea why. She was getting a different take on Ashley.

"I tell her I love her and she just pushes me away… yeah, right. She doesn't push me away when she needs to get laid. Then it's all oo baby baby baby can't get enough of me… whoa man. I mean wow, you just have no idea." Big sigh. Bigger swig. "You're lucky you don't like woman. They're way worse than guys, I mean they will eat you out alive."

"I dunno, carmen, I don't…"

"That's right little sister." Carmen was looking back at her right now pursing her lips on the bottle for one more swig. "You do not know. You have no fucking idea."

At the gym, Carmen led Spencer into the equipment room, where not only did they find a jacket that fit her but breeches too.

"Hello Carlin."

Spencer was surprised to see Ashley. Ashley turned to Carmen and asked where she has been. She sounded kind of pissed. Maybe even jealous.

"We were just hanging around, me and my little sister here. Talking, like some pretty heavy shit too right little sister?"

"Uh, yeah."

"You know, Ashley, like a deep conversation? With like topics?"

Staredown.

Carmen was pleased with herself for securing Ashley's complete attention. In fact, Ashley's unblinking regard was unnerving as she said: "You're doctor called. You missed your appointment."

"Oh shit!" she cried, "Shit. I forgot. Shit. Daddy's gonna be so pissed."

Her psychiatrist charged for no-shows, and reported any absenteeism to her father, who happened to be his golfing buddy. As Carmen yammered on about the doctor, Ashley redirected her attention to Spencer, asking her if she had ever fenced.

"No."

"Shut up."

She stood up, yes, ma'am. Ashley looked her up and down, supremely amused or something, she was chuckling either way. "You wear the whites well."

"Thank you," and because Ashley was still scrutinizing, she asked, "What?"

"Why did I think you were taller?"

Spencer directed Ashley's eyes downward to consider her lowly white leather tennis shows.

"Flat. Actual size. Does it matter?"

"Not at all. The smaller the target, the harder it is to hit. And, if you also happen to be fast, then being petite is an advantage. In fact, I have never lost so badly as I did to a woman who was about your size."

Ashley extended her open palm, asking for Spencer's hand. It wasn't until she had it nested in her own that she seemed to realize she was still wearing her leather glove on her other hand.

"First rule," she said, putting her fingertips to her mouth for the purpose of removing the glove with her teeth and then just letting it drop to the mat:

"Don't do that."

Spencer seemed entranced by the gesture but she was really scrutinizing Ashley's sensuous lips remembering what Carmen had said about her kiss. She was roused from the reverie when Ashley traced lightly up and down her thumb and forefinger causing a tremor along Spencer's fault line.

"Manipulators," Ashley said, "These digits are called manipulators."

"Uh-huh."

Then Ashley touched the other three fingers. "These ones are Aids."

"Will you name my toes, too?"

Ashley smirked, rolling her eyes, and then turned to Carmen, commanding her to assume the position, lower her mask and help her demonstrate the basics. She was surprised to see her stagger.

"Have you been drinking?"

"Who are you? My mother?"

Ashley sighed heavily, lowering her foil to indicate she would not proceed with Carmen in this condition.

Unmasked, Carmen was mopey. She shuffled away, headed for the water fountain. Ashley looked after her for a moment, as if she might follow, but returned instead to Spencer, who braced herself, expecting some sort of reprimand.

"Cocktails before dinner?"

"Not I."

"She can't drink, she's on medication."

Although Spencer perceived a certain underlying hostility in Ashley's tone, she couldn't tell to whom it was directed.

"You seem fairly… flexible carlin. This shouldn't be too difficult for you. Here," Ashley said, sidling up to her fencer's poise, back foot at a habitual right angle, "this is how we stand." Spencer noted Ashley's use of the royal We. Ashley assumed the position and Spencer attempted to mirror it. Ashley raised her foil. Spencer raised her foil. But she could not get the grip right.

"Fingers up," Ashley said. "Here…"

She stepped behind her, placed her hands on Spencer's shoulders and turned her.

"Real rule number one. Fence forward. Never sideways like you see in the movies."

"Fence forward," Spencer repeated the rule obediently like a good little dink.

"I fence left so I'll have to… reach across, if you'll pardon me…"

"Ah, yeah sure."

Spencer tried to be a pliable doll but she was not accustomed to being handled by a woman.

"See, it should be like this."

Because Ashley was half a foot taller, Spencer felt challenged to outreach her grasp. The formidable senior cupped her steady hand, still ungloved, over the frosh's tremulous one, enclosing her fingers around the foil grip firmly before twisting her wrist ever so slightly thumbs up.

"It feels awkward at first."

"Yeah well…"

"but it becomes second nature."

"Uh-huh."

Ashley sniffed, curiously; "Your perfume… do you wear romance blue?"

"Uh…. Yeah."

Ashley turned spencer effortlessly toward the mirrored wall so she could see for herself the proper form. Ashley proceeded to demonstrate the most basic moves in very slow motion. Spencer caught on quickly. All the while, she was aware that Carmen was keeping a petulantly watchful eye on them. When Spencer chanced a glance in Carmen's direction one more time, she found the tip of Ashley's foil at her breast, but held her ground, feeling the pressure of the boil against her heard, despite the padding.

"See how the blade bends about five or six inches? That's how deeply it would penetrate your flesh."

She looked down at her breast.

"Never take your eyes off your opponent Carlin."

"Yeah well, I'll try to remember that Captain Blood."

*****  
Spencer automatically followed Ashley into the locker room where they passed Carmen on her way to the shower. The way she glowered at Ashley made Spencer feel politely obliged to step aside, allowing them of private conversation. But even though Spencer found her new locker far away, she couldn't help but overhear:

"Look I'm sorry about that Baby C, but I'm not fencing with you if you're drunk. You could get hurt."

"You mean worse than this? I don't think so."

"You shouldn't be drinking."

"Fuck you. Who are you? My mother?" Carmen stalked of to the shower, tossing her towel over a hook outside the entranceway, shaking her ass as she always did when she was in high dudgeon.

Ashley's appearance around the corner startle Spencer, who felt more naked than she actually is.

Impact noted in Ashley's wan smirk as Spencer reached for a towel and wrapped it around her torso. Ashley regarded her for a second, absently unbuttoning her fencing jacket from the high line on the right down the inside line, exposing a white cotton t-shirt underneath, which she peeled off unabashedly.

Spencer was intent on averting her eyes as she headed for the showers, feeling so self-conscious, thinking: if Ashley and Carmen were attracted to women, then this was no different from being naked in a locker room with naked guys.

Ashley was used to awkward reactions from straight women and smiled to herself, sauntering into the shower.

Carmen was in the conditioning phase of her daily hair care ritual, chattering to Spencer about which shampoo and rinse she preferred and why. Ashley chose a showerhead on the opposite wall and turned her back on them both. Carmen got soap in her and cursed, rinsing frantically soliciting assistance, but neither Ashley nor Spencer would indulge her. Unable to milk her crises any longer, Carmen fell silent and sulked, soaping her breasts. The weird sensuality of the misty scene proved too much for Spencer. She was out of there and dressed in record time.

Passing the showers on her way to the door, she overheard Carmen speaking sharply to Ashley: "You're unbelievable man. You're, like, what? Jealous now? You're actually jealous, aren't you? Un-fucking-believable."

That night Spencer was awakened by the sound of Ashley's car pulling into the parking lot behind the house. It was 2:20. On a school night. Even half-conscious, Spencer found herself entertain by the prospect of Ashley getting grounded. After a couple of minutes, She dropped back, closed her eyes, and drifted off.

She was aroused again soon after by the sound of Carmen's rage.  
"How can you do this to me, Ashley? What don't I do for you? I would do anything for you. Anything you want. And you go out cruising like I don't even exist? Damn you. Why do you have to have other girls? What do they do for you that I can't do? Huh? Tell me. Say something god damn it. You're fucking heartless."

Whoa.

Spencer was having second thoughts about entering into this situation. Ashley wasn't saying anything. She was packing a little duffel bag calmly until Carmen pounced, clawing at her so ferociously, she ripped the breast pocket from her shirt. Ashley was pushing her away when she noticed Spencer at the window. Ashley broke her own rule never to take her eyes off her opponent and got cold-cocked as a consequence.

Carmen slapped Ashley so hard she split her pretty lip. All three of them were stunned. It was Carmen, however, who broke. Sobbing, she threw herself at Ashley's feet, begging for forgiveness.

At the first sign of peace and quiet, Spencer, who already had Ashley's attention also managed to get Carmen's.

"Ah excuse me? Carmen? Hey Carmen? Over here…"

"Oh," said Carmen, snuffling and sniffling, "Hey Spencer…"

She seemed more relieved than surprise to see her, and they both watched her like a couple of kids waiting for direction. Ashley with her fingertips on her bloodied lip and Carmen hiccupping pitifully.

"May I?" Spencer asked, requesting permission to enter, and they nodded in unison.

"You don't mind if I watch do you? I mean, I'm wide awake now.:

"Oh man, I'm really really sorry Spencer," Carmen sniveled.

Standing at a porcelain sink with brass fixtures, Ashley took off her shirt and leaned over the sink to splash cold water on her face. There were fresh scratches on her back. It wasn't until she turned and reached a towel, that she realized she was being observed in the mirror. Her eyes met Spencer's there. Ashley picked up her duffle and an armful of books, looking over at Carmen lying on the bed despondent, she said: "You know where I'll be."

"Go to hell."

Ashley's pained expression indicated that she was already there. Then she turned to Spencer. "I apologize, for keeping you up , Carlin."

"Yeah well… don't worry about it Ashley. I'm a speed freak."

"I hope you're kidding."

"I'm always kidding."

"It's true," said Carmen across from the room.

After Ashley left, Carmen resumed her mewling and puling, making it difficult for Spencer to leave.

"But I love her so much…"

"You hit her."

"Didn't you ever love a guy, like so much , you want to just, like, kill him for being with somebody else?"

"Honestly? No. But I had a boyfriend who felt that way about me. He wouldn't let me break up with him. He followed me around town, every party, every date. If he couldn't find me, he would lurk in my yard, in the dark, waiting for me to get home. He screamed and shoved and grabbed and punched and cried and trashed things."

"Well that's not good."

"No, it's not. But he said he did this because he loved me. He loved me so much, he said, he could just kill me for being with someone else. He broke my ribs, he shoved me downstairs, on two separate occasions.:

"Wow."

"He thought this would make me love him. Do you think I loved him for this?"

Carmen shook her head.

"Do you think you can slap Ashley into loving you?"

"Are you saying, like, you don't think she loves me?"

Spencer sighed. Carmen sobbed.

"Aww come one Carm, you deserve a lot better than this, and you'll have it too. I know you will. Someone who loves you as much as you love her."

Carmen threw herself upon Spencer, needing her shoulder to cry on, but Spencer had never been comfortable comforting anyone like this. She gave Carmen a couple of mechanical back pats, saying "There, there," and then set her off to the side. But Carmen came back for more, clutching at Spencer each time she attempted to pull away gracefully.

"Ah Carmen?"

"Hmm?"

"What are you doing?"

She was nuzzling her neck.

"I have to sleep now," she said robotically, "or I will die. Sorry Carmen. Gotta go. Sleep or die."

But after she stepped through the window, she paused, momentarily framed there.

"Say, uh… Carm?"

"Yeah?"

"Where did she go anyway? At three o'clock in the morning?"

Carmen crawled into bed, pulling the covers up over her head mumbling, "I dunno."

"Then how come she said that you would know where she'd be?"

"I dunno, please don't ask me that, ok."

"I only meant…"

But what had she meant? She stood there a moment longer, watching as Carmen reached for her lamb named Lambikins, and turned out the bedside light. She returned to her own room with out saying another word.


End file.
